Workout Watching
by dr.Tea
Summary: Zoro/Sanji fiction. Sanji is watching Zoro work out. And he finds it... Hot. Please review and check out my other fictions! :D I think this is a one-shot but you never know... x.x


**Workout Watching**

_by dr. Tea._

Sanji couldn't take his eyes away from the green-haired swordsman. He honestly couldn't. Zoro was laying on the grass on the Sunny Go, while lifting weights. Oh, and by the way, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sanji felt embarrassed, but he had to watch the swordsman lift those weights with his strong arms... He had to see the sweat on his perfect, scared chest... _God I'm such a pervert. _He thought, but continued staring. Zoro seemed to be oblivious to the cook, and just kept lifting the weights. After a while he grew tired (not really tired, more bored) of it, and started doing push-ups instead. When he looked up, he saw the cook staring. He smirked and got up on his feet.

"What are you staring at, cook?" Sanji blushed and mumbled "nothing..." Zoro just kept smirking, and walked up to Sanji.

"You jealous?"

"What?"

"Are you jealous of my body? I never see you without a shirt, you probably can't even do push-ups can you?" he was still smirking. Sanji blushed. It was true he never walked around shirtless, but that was just because compared to Zoro he had a pretty skinny body. He didn't look weak, but he didn't have those huge abs and... Strong arms...

"Sure I can!" Sanji said, not willing to take the insult without a fight, even though he admitted defeat to himself.

"Oh yeah? Let me see then." Zoro said, challenging. There was no way Sanji could step away from a challenge given to him by the marimo. Sanji threw his smoke over board and intended to lay down on the ground to do some push-ups, but Zoro stopped him.

"Shirtless, if you please." he said with an evil grin on his face. _Does he have to embarrass me?_ Sanji backed away, not willing to take off his shirt. He didn't want to stand next to a shirtless Zoro... It would make him look weak. _And I am not weak!_ But Zoro wouldn't take no for an answer, and stepped closer to Sanji.

"Shirtless." he whispered, and started to unbutton Sanji's blue shirt.

"What the hell are you doing, marimo!?" Sanji said, and jumped away, but Zoro grabbed his wrist.

"Why are you so embarassed?"

"Because..." Sanji couldn't come up with a good excuse. Zoro kept unbuttoning his shirt, and soon it was fully open. Zoro placed his hand on his stomach and stroke it gently.

"You've got some abs." he said, and smiled. Sanji was now blushing madly, but he couldn't get away because of Zoro's grip around his wrist.

"Let go." Sanji said, not looking Zoro in the eyes.

"No. You're gonna run away. Seriously, what's up with you? Are you so intimidated?"

"YES! Yes I am! Your body is so much stronger than mine! I don't want to stand shirtless next to you!" Sanji shouted and tried to get out of Zoro's grip. Zoro just smiled and tightened the hold on his wrist.

"You don't have to be. I like your body the way it is." he said, and moved closer to the blonde. "In fact, I find your body perfect just the way it is." Sanji blushed, and looked into those dark, gray eyes. Being this close to the swordsman was dangerous for Sanji... He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. He slowly placed a hand on his abs. They were just as hard as he had imagined. Zoro stepped closer to him, their noses almost touching now. Sanji swallowed hard, and bit his lip. Zoro leaned forward, tilting his head slightly to the side. Sanji knew what was going to happen, but couldn't believe it. The next second he felt those lips on his...

Zoro was a way better kisser than Sanji had thought. It was way better than even his fantasies. Zoro's tongue traveled slowly over his lips and entered his mouth at the perfect time, making Sanji moan softly. He tasted like... Steel? Alcohol? No... It wasn't just that. It was something more. It was something that could only be described as _Zoro. _Sanji found himself leaning into the kiss, desperately wanting more. Zoro had won the battle in Sanji's mouth very quickly, and was now exploring every inch of Sanji's mouth with his tongue. Sanji's hand went up to grab Zoro's hair, which was way softer than he had imagined. It was also a bit wet from the workout. Zoro's hand was now on Sanji's chest, slowly travelling up to his neck. When the kiss broke, they were both out of breath.

"Oh yeah... I definitely like your body the way it is." Zoro said, and smirked the way he always did when he had won something.

_think this was a one-shot... But you never know. I always want to write smutt... heh. Thanks for reading anyway, if you liked it, you'll probably like my other Zoro/Sanji stories, go check them out. /dr. Tea._


End file.
